Cardinal Rule (Formerly Known As Life Swap)
by Acen Warren Halliwell
Summary: Try to imagine for a second that Ted and Victoria switched places. What if Victoria had gone to Wesleyan and became Lily and Marshall's best friend? What if Victoria had met Barney and Robin? More importantly, what if Victoria had cheated on Ted? After Victoria's betrayal, can the couple move on or is it all over for them?
1. Prologue

For you people that aren't avid HIMYM (How I Met Your Mother) fans, I'm putting up a little prologue, so you know the backstory.

**The year is 2030 and Theodore "Ted" Evelyn Moseby is telling the story to his kids about how he met their mother. If the mother is dead, we don't know since the 2030 version of her is never shown or mentioned to. In the year 2005, Ted attends this wedding with his friends Marshall Erikson, Lily Aldrin, (His best friends since college. Marshall and Lily are engaged) Robin Scherbatsky (A previous Canadian pop star, but that's in a later season) and Barney Stinson (A serial womanizer and one of Ted's "bros", the other being Marshall).**

**Ted is sitting on one side and he looks across the room to see this beautiful Brunette looking at him. He goes over to her and the Brunette says that she doesn't hook up at weddings because it's all an illusion. The two concoct a plan that involves fake names and the two never meeting again. Their fake names are "Buttercup" (Her fake name) and "Lance Calrissan" (Ted's fake name). Barney ruins this by saying Ted's real name saying that he got a bridesmaid. Ted finds out her real name is Victoria and their evening of fun consists of them stealing the bouquet, playing the piano and others things that bring them in drumroll situations (the romantic situation before two people kiss).**

**Victoria says that she wanted this night to consist of only drumrolls and never kissing because she said the moment leading up to the kiss is as good as the kiss itself. The next morning, Ted tells Marshall and Lily the story and the gang goes on an odyssey searching for Victoria, who actually made the cake. Ted finds Victoria at this bakery shop called "Buttercup" and they date for about a month until Victoria gets called for a culinary scholarship to a baking school in Germany. The two try long-distance, but it fails due to Ted's recurring feelings for Robin and the belief that Victoria was going to dump him.**

**This is about Victoria and Ted switching lives, where Victoria took Ted's place in the gang and Ted was cheated on. There a major character named Ava, my original character, and much reference to the Cardinal Rule: When it comes to an ex, never go back! Some parts of the story will be the same as the were in the show (just giving a quick foresight.) Thanks for reading this super long prologue, so without further ado, here is chapter 1 of Cardinal Rule called "A Big Mistake".**


	2. A Big Mistake

(Ted's POV)

_I need to move on. _I thought to myself, crying silently. "I need to forget Vic-."

"Don't!" My friend, Ava, said to me, cutting me off. "You need to forget her and saying her name is only going to bring back the memories. Try to move on!"

"Ava," I said to the Redhead softly.

"Yes Ted?"

"How can you forget the best thing you ever had?" I asked. Ava stared out into space, all the while continuing to rub soothing circles on my back. I broke down and cried again, as I thought of my times with her.

* * *

(Victoria's POV)

"Ted, please!" I pleaded through the phone receiver.

"Don't bother!" Ted said coldly on the other line. "How could you?" He asked me suddenly.

"I'm sorry!" I said, "I was feeling threatened. That girl was a bombshell, she was flirting with you hard and you seemed like you were paying more attention to her than me. I'm sorry if I thought that you might've cheated and was going to dump me."

"What would make you think I'd choose her over you!" Ted yelled at me through the receiver, "I would never cheat on you and we were so compatible, she's just someone that's interested in me!"

"It's something I'll always regret." I said through the receiver, "Ted, just don't say it's over."

I heard Ted swallow hard through the receiver and he said, "We're done here." The phone then hung up and I stood in the bathroom, my mouth open wide and my heart shattering. My eyes began to well up with tears as my emotions began pin balling around in my chest. The phone slipped out of my hand and I heard a sudden knocking at the door. "Victoria," the voice said, "Victoria, is everything okay?"

The voice continued asking, but I felt myself traveling somewhere far beyond this room in New York; traveling to Ted. I don't blame Ted's reaction to what I told him, how could you possibly forgive the person that had cheated on you? _Ted. _I thought as I began to reminisce about my times with Theodore Evelyn Moseby: the time he stood in the rain for hours for me, despite the fact that he would get sick; our whole evening of drumrolls at the wedding; and the first time I kissed him. Those lips, what I wouldn't do to kiss those lips just one more time.

"Victoria!" Lily, one of my best friends since college, yelled through the door to me. I was suddenly brought back to the room and reality hit me. Ted was gone, I could never win him back and I never would.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Victoria, thank goodness you're alright." I smiled slightly. Truth is, I was anything but alright; I had just cheated on the most wonderful man I've met in years and he doesn't want anything to do with me. Aside from my guilt trip of cheating for the first time ever, Ted dumped me right then and there. I wish I'd never accepted that stupid invitation.

"Victoria, come out." Lily pleaded with me, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm coming." I said. I tried to move my legs, but they were paralyzed. I tried several more times to move them, but they were clearly staying put. After a little more effort, I walked out of the bathroom to see Marshall (my other best friend from college), Lily, Robin and Barney all looking concerned.

"Victoria, you're crying." Robin said, extending a tissue towards me. I gratefully accepted and Robin asked, "Are you okay? What happened in there?"

My head throbbing from crying and my heart aching from my situation, I said, "Take me to McLaren's and then I'll try to say." My legs then gave out on me and I dropped to my knees. Marshall picked me up and I looked at him gratefully, "Thanks. Let's go guys."

The five of us left and headed towards McLaren's, while I was sobbing quietly on the way there. We soon got to our regular booth at McLaren's and I said, "I cheated on Ted and now he hates me."

"I don't blame him." Barney said.

"Barney!" Lily said.

"What? Victoria cheated on him. If that would've happened to me, then I'd be upset and probably wouldn't even stand the girl. I'd try to forget all about her." I began to whimper and tear up again at the thought of Ted hating me, even though I knew he probably did. Tearfully, I said, "I need to go." I quickly got up and ran from the booth to my apartment, which just so happened to be upstairs.

Robin, Lily and Marshall looked at Barney, who just took another swig of his beer. "Don't look at me like that!" He said after he put the bottle down, "You know that if the person you loved cheated on you, then you would try to forget them too." The three began to deny it at first, but then put their heads down, knowing that Stinson was right.

"TED!" I said through the phone receiver, "Ted, I'm so sorry! I really am! Please forgive me, I'll do anything! You're back in New York? Well, can we meet up? Excellent, meet me at Bean Scene. I'll see you as soon as you get off the plane. I hope you brought an umbrella, it looks like it's going to rain, but if you didn't, we could always share mine. Okay, see you soon." I hung up the phone and ran back downstairs to the bar. My four friends looked at me beaming widely and Lily asked, "What's gotten you so happy? A few minutes ago, you were so depressed."

"Ted's on a plane heading to New York right now. He agreed to meet me at Bean Scene." I answered, my wide smile still there.

* * *

(Ava's POV)

Theodore Evelyn Moseby has been my best friend since we were kids. When he met Victoria, he seemed happier than I've ever seen him. I rooted for the couple all the way and thought that Victoria was actually "the one"; you know, the one person that's your soulmate. Ted thought that it was Victoria Crown and I did too, until she cheated on him. Ted Moseby, the guy that loved her with ever part of him. He invested everything into her and she just does that. I understand being hurt after the person you're with cheats on you and I even understand you considering going out with them again, but after they cheated on you **a few hours ago **and you're going to meet them over coffee? I never thought Ted Moseby could be so naive to even consider that! "You can't go to New York, Ted." I said to my roommate.

"Why not Ava?" He asked me.

"She cheated on you just a few hours ago." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Said Moseby, "But I'm going after her." Ted reached for the door handle, but I blocked it off.

"Why would you want to go after her after what she did?" I asked, seeking for his general answer, not that it would matter anyway. I looked into his Brown eyes, which had that distant, far away look. I know exactly what he's going to say, since he's said it a million times before.

"She's the one Ava, I know it." Ted said, confirming what I knew he was going to say.

"You're breaking the Cardinal Rule: never go back. Ted, she's your ex, don't go chasing after something, hoping to salvage what little hope is left."

"How can I not do that?" Ted yelled, spinning away from the door. "That's just me! The months that Victoria and I shared were the best times of my life and you expect me to just give that up. You know I can't forget her."

"Well you need to!" I yelled to the architect, "The girl cheated on you. You really think you know her that well to know that she wouldn't cheat on you in the future?" Ted nodded his head ever so slightly and I said, "I can't believe you! You're trusting the girl that you only met a few months ago over the girl that you've known your whole life! I know you better than she ever will Ted, you should trust me by now! You should now this."

Ted locked his Brown eyes with my Aquamarine eyes and said slowly, "If you know me so well, then why aren't you and I together? Why was it Victoria and I instead of us two if you claim you know me so well? You really think that I can just give her up. She's the one Ava."

I rolled my eyes, as I knew this speech all too well. "Don't roll your eyes at me." Ted said, "I'm in love with this girl and I know I've said that countless times before, but this time it's true. I know she's the one because no one's ever challenged me like this before. With Victoria, everything's so simple. I need simple Ava, I really do." _Oh boo-freaking-hoo. _

"This girl means everything to me and if you can't accept that, then you're not my best friend." I took notice at that last comment and I was clearly infuriated. Ted has said some low and crappy stuff to me over the years, but never that; that crossed the line! Ted's always been a delirious romantic and he's always thought that he's met 'the one'. I can't change Ted and I'll never try, but I'm always there to give him a sense of reality. The day that he says I'm not his best friend is the day that his life falls apart and today might just be that day!

"Take... that... back." I said slowly, anger clearly evident in my voice.

"I know I crossed the line, I'm sorry. But Victoria Crown is the one for me. She's going to be my wife and she's going to be the mother of my two children. I'm going after her, whether you like it or not."

"Go." I said, stepping away from the door. "Go to her. If you really think she's the one, then go for it."

Ted's stunned expression at my sudden agreement had changed into a smile and he grabbed his jacket off the chair. "Thanks Ava."

"Anytime Moseby, anytime." Ted walked towards the door, but I said, "Ted,"

He stopped and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Tell Barney I said hey when you get there. Also, don't forget the rule. I'm not trying to say you shouldn't go after her, just don't forget it."

"I'll tell him and I won't forget. See you when I get back." Ted opened the door and exited the studio apartment we shared, leaving me to my mountains of paperwork. "Better hurry this up now." I said before taking a seat in my chair and beginning my work. Midway through my work, I thought, _I know you love her Moseby, but I don't know. _I looked at the last picture Ted and Victoria took since New York, right before Ted and I left. I saw their smiles and Victoria's eyes lit up with joy. She really does love Ted, but why would she do what she did? I began running the possible ideas through my head, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and who should it be but Victoria. I answered the phone and said, "Hey Victoria... whoa, slow down. Uh-huh...uh-huh...uh-huh... wait, he did what!?"

* * *

(Ted's POV)

I just got off the airplane and hailed a cab. I got in and said to the cab driver, "Bean Scene in Manhattan."

I then heard a familiar "Hellooooo."

"Ranjit!" I said, glad to see a familiar face. The cab took off and we began driving into the city.

"So Ted, why are you back in New York so soon? Victoria told me you were going to be gone for a few years."

"That's the reason I'm back, actually." I answered, "I just came to talk to Victoria about a few things."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Uh, no..." I said to Ranjit, waving a hand to dismiss the situation. "Actually... yeah. Victoria cheated on me and I came to meet up with her again. Here's how I imagine it going happening..."

Ted walks in Bean Scene and sees Victoria sitting at a table. Her face lights up once she sees Ted and she stands. "Ted," She says, "you came." She goes in for an embrace, but Ted holds up a hand to stop her. "No need to hug me Victoria," Ted says, "I came here to talk. Listen, you're a great girl, but I can't be with you. I just won't do it! You cheated on me and that's something I can't deal with. We're really done here Victoria." Ted walks out of Bean Scene, leaving a broken Victoria staring after him.

I returned to the cab, the fantasy done. "Is that really how you think it's going to go down?" Ranjit asked. I grew silent and turned to the window, watching the Manhattan Skyline come into view. _Actually..._

"Wait!" Victoria says. Ted stops and turns back to her. "We're not done here. I know we're not done and you know it too. It's a long shot, but do you remember the drumroll that you gave me the night we met? After that night, it was like that was the end of it, but it wasn't. We started dating and despite our first kiss, we still managed to hold onto that drumroll."

Victoria asks suddenly, "Do you remember what happened that night?"

"I remember you not letting me kiss you."

"Do you remember why?"

"You had this ridiculous idea that the moment leading up to the kiss..."

"...The drumroll..."

"...Is as good as the kiss itself."

"Isn't it?"

"Well, it's certainly more innocent."

"It's completely harmless."

"Completely." Ted says absently. The two go in for a kiss, but don't get to finish as I am outside Bean Scene.

"Here you are," Ranjit said, "Bean Scene."

"Thanks Ranjit." I stepped out of the cab and it drove off, leaving me in front of the coffee shop. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I looked through the crowd for Ms. Crown and saw her in the corner, near the window. I began passing through the crowd towards Victoria and she turned in my direction, her face lighting up when she sees me.

She stood and I saw the dress she was wearing: the same dress from when we first met. _Is she wearing-? She is! She's wearing the exact same outfit from a few months ago; from our drumroll. _"Ted," She said, "you came." She went in for an embrace, but I held up a hand to stop her. "No need to hug me Victoria," I said, "I came here to talk. Listen, you're a great girl, but I can't be with you. I just won't do it! You cheated on me and that's something I can't deal with. We're really done here Victoria." I began walking towards the door of Bean Scene, leaving a broken Victoria staring after me.

"Wait!" Victoria said. I stopped and turned back to her. "We're not done here. I know we're not done and you know it too. It's a long shot, but do you remember the drumroll that you gave me the night we met? After that night, it was like that was the end of it, but it wasn't. We started dating and despite our first kiss, we still managed to hold onto that drumroll."

Victoria asked suddenly, "Do you remember what happened that night?"

"I remember you not letting me kiss you."

"Do you remember why?"

"You had this ridiculous idea that the moment leading up to the kiss..."

"...The drumroll..."

"...Is as good as the kiss itself."

"Isn't it?"

"Well, it's certainly more innocent."

"It's completely harmless."

"Completely." I said absently. The two of us leaned of for a kiss, when Ava's voice rang in my head, _"You're breaking the Cardinal Rule: never go back. Ted, she's your ex, don't go chasing after something, hoping to salvage what little hope is left. The girl cheated on you. You really think you know her that well to know that she wouldn't cheat on you in the future? I'm not trying to say you shouldn't go after her, just don't forget it. Don't forget the rule... rule... rule."_

I stopped suddenly and said, "No." Victoria stopped and asked, "What?"

"No." I said again, "I'm not going to fall back on you. You cheated on me and I don't know if you won't do it again. I don't know you that well, Victoria. I'm going to say this once and this time I mean it: **_We're done here. _**Goodbye Victoria." I walked away from the girl I loved, leaving her staring after me. I couldn't deal anymore, I had to let her go. No girl is worth breaking the Cardinal Rule.


	3. What's the Plan?

(Victoria's POV)

Ted actually rejected me. I tried to bring back the memory of the first night we met, of that sweet and romantic night, and he rejected me. I need to call someone, I need a shoulder to lean on, someone to cry to. I decided not to go to Marshall, Lily, Robin, or Barney, since they realized Barney was right. If someone cheats on you, you would want to forget them. I decided to call Ava, surely she would tell me what to do. I dialed the number and Ava picked up. I just began blabbering, but I slowed down when Ava said.

"...wait, he what!?" Ava yelled out, surprised. "I am going to kill Ted Moseby when he gets back here."

"Don't hurt him!" I said suddenly, "He followed the Cardinal Rule: never go back. Why did I have to accept that stupid invitation?" I sat back down in the coffee shop, which was getting quite empty at this time. "I was a fool... a fool. I let the most amazing man I've ever known slip through my fingers and I can't possibly get him back."

"You really do love him." Ava said, "Tell you what, I'm coming out to New York to see you and hopefully talk about this face to face. Let's hope Ted stays in New York long enough."

"Let's hope I can convince him to stay in New York. I'm willing to bet he's on the next flight back to Germany."

"One question Victoria: why'd you do it? Why did you cheat?"

"The long distance thing wasn't working. I thought he was going to dump me. I was just being stupid and paranoid. Maybe I should go see Barney, after all, he was right about Ted wanting to forget me. This might be a streak for him."

"Fine, but I'm still coming out to see you." Ava said, "I'll see you at your apartment in an hour and a half. Tell Barney I said hi, when you get there."

"No problem Ava." I started to get up, but stopped and said back through the receiver, "And thanks... I really appreciate you trying to help Ted and I get back together after what I did."

"I was looking at the last picture you guys took before the move. You really loved him, I could tell by your eyes. See you soon." Ava hung up the phone and I left the coffee shop, heading over to Barney 'Fortress of Barnitude', as he called it. I rapped on the door and saw Barney wearing a Dark Blue suit that complimented his Baby Blue tie and Black shirt. Oh my god, did I actually start paying attention to suits? Being without Ted must really be messing me up. Barney smiled warmly at the door when he saw me and said, "Come in." He stepped aside and I walked inside.

Barney closed the door behind him and I looked around the room, custom designed for ways to get women, please women, and even kick them out in case Barney decided she wasn't good enough. I took a seat on his leather couch and Barney said, "Let me guess: talking to Ted made him hate you more?"

I nodded slowly, a tear beginning to escape. I quickly wiped the tear away and said, "By the way, Ava said hi."

Barney practically jumped back and his cool demeanor vanished for a second. "She said hi."

"Yeah, and by the way she said it, she seemed like she really missed you."

Barney's cool demeanor made an attempt to return, but I could tell by his fake nonchalance that his heart was thumping really loud inside. Ava always made Barney's "Awesomeness Factor" (as he calls it) go down ten notches. This is the first time since I've met Stinson that a girl has ever rattled him. Ava could just figure him out and she actually found his personality charming? I don't know how those two fit together, but they do and that's kinda of weird. How can Ted Moseby's best friend since three years old actually be attracted to Barney Stinson? I wish I knew what destiny did, but I can just imagine they pulled her name out of a hat or something. I then began to imagine a man in a magician's attire take out a top hat and pull Barney's name out. He places it to the side and pulls another name out. "Barney Stinson, your perfect match is Ava!" The crowd goes wild and I'm brought out of my imagination by a ringing noise. I pulled out my phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Victoria, where are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm at Barney's house Lil." I answered.

"Barney's house, what are you doing there?"

"I'm just doing something, so why'd you call?"

"We wanted to know how your meeting went with Ted." Robin said. Apparently, the phone was on speaker. Here it goes, I could tell them right now about Ted rejecting me. The memory brought a tear to my eye, but I shook it out immediately. _Then again..._

"It went great!" I lied in a cheery tone.

"So everything between you and Ted is fixed?"

"Well, I gave him time to decide. If you see him, just don't mention me or anything I said, okay?"

"No problem Vicky." Marshall said. The phone then hung up and I knew what Barney was going to say, "You can't be serious!"

"Jinx!" I said quickly, "You're jinxed so you can't say a thing." Barney gave me a disproving glare.

"Don't look at me like that!" I snapped, "I don't want them knowing. You and Ava are the only two people besides Ted that know this. If you tell anyone, I'll hit in the nuts with a Wiffle ball bat, got it?"

Barney nodded and I checked my watch. I grabbed my coat and proceeded to the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go meet your girlfriend to find out what to do about Ted? See you Barney."

"Let me come." Barney said finally, "That's the whole reason you came over here, am I wrong?"

"Grab a jacket and an umbrella, it's raining."

Barney grabbed his stuff and we walked out of the 'Fortress of Barnitude'. On the way to my apartment, I stared out the window, remembering what happened a few hours ago.

Ted walks in Bean Scene and sees Victoria sitting at a table. Her face lights up once she sees Ted and she stands. "Ted," She says, "you came." She goes in for an embrace, but Ted holds up a hand to stop her. "No need to hug me Victoria," Ted says, "I came here to talk. Listen, you're a great girl, but I can't be with you. I just won't do it! You cheated on me and that's something I can't deal with. We're really done here Victoria." Ted walks out of Bean Scene, leaving a broken Victoria staring after him.

"Wait!" Victoria says. Ted stops and turns back to her. "We're not done here. I know we're not done and you know it too. It's a long shot, but do you remember the drumroll that you gave me the night we met? After that night, it was like that was the end of it, but it wasn't. We started dating and despite our first kiss, we still managed to hold onto that drumroll."

Ted asks suddenly, "Do you remember what happened that night?"

"I remember you not letting me kiss you."

"Do you remember why?"

"You had this ridiculous idea that the moment leading up to the kiss..."

"...The drumroll..."

"...Is as good as the kiss itself."

"Isn't it?"

"Well, it's certainly more innocent."

"It's completely harmless."

"Completely." Victoria says absently. The two go in for a kiss, when Ted stops suddenly and says, "No." Victoria stops and asks, "What?"

"No." Ted says again, "I'm not going to fall back on you. You cheated on me and I don't know if you won't do it again. I don't know you that well, Victoria. I'm going to say this once and this time I mean it: **_We're done here. _**Goodbye Victoria."

I returned to the window with Barney tapping my shoulder. "Victoria."

"Huh?" I asked, turning to him.

"Let's go, we're here."

"Right." The two of walked up to my apartment and I unlocked the door to see Ava sitting on the couch. "You used the spare key?" I asked Ava.

"Yup." Ava then turned to Barney and said, "Barney, I missed you." Ava got up and gave Barney a hug. I looked at those two together and smiled slightly. Ava's know-it-all attitude threw him off and challenged Stinson when he first tried to get her. I was there for that and so was Ted. That animal I called my friend was about to ruin my relationship for a score, but Barney wanted to see more of Ava after they first met, so I gave them 24 hours together. After just 3, they were together and their long-distance relationship was working. I never thought I'd see the day when Barney Stinson would fall in love.

The two separated and I walked over to the couch, while saying, "Let's get to work." I sat down with a plop. "First we need to start with what happened during your meeting with Ted." Ava said, sitting down next to me.

"Sure, Barney hand me a beer." Barney walked over to the fridge and grabbed three beers. He handed one to me, another to Ava and opened his. I began recounting my experience with Ted, leaving nothing out. Once I finished, Ava said, "It doesn't make any sense! When Ted said he was going to New York, he told me he wanted to get back together with you. Despite me saying that you cheated on him and that you shouldn't be together, no offense Victoria..."

I nodded my head, since I understood why Ava would disagree to our meeting. Ava finished, "Ted still wanted to be with you. He says that with you, everything's simple and you know how much he needs simple. I just don't understand it."

"Did you say anything to him that might've hinted at him to say no to me?" I asked.

"The last thing I said was '...don't forget the rule. I'm not trying to say you shouldn't go after her, just don't forget it.' I was on your side Victoria, but I didn't want him to forget the rule. It's all my fault, if it wasn't for me mentioning the rule, then you and Ted would've kissed and been back together."

"Although I have to say," Barney spoke up, "That I liked what you did: wearing the same outfit that you did from your night with Ted." I then thought for a second and stood up saying, "That's it!"

The couple looked at me and Ava asked, "What's it?"

"This." I said, displaying my outfit. "The outfit brought back a few memories, but not enough. The spark that Ted and I shared is still there or why else would he get that close to me before breaking it off. It must've took a lot of strength because I was going back to that night. Ava, I need to get to Ted and make him agree to meet me at Bean Scene one more time. I need you to do this, please!" I pleaded with Ava.

"Fine, does anyone else know about Ted?"

"No," Barney answered, "Victoria lied to the rest of gang and said she 'gave him time to decide'." Barney said, using air quotes for the last part.

"I gotta go get ready! Wish me luck." I ran for the door excitedly and Ava said, "Victoria, wait!"

I stopped and turned back to the Redhead that resembled Lily. "Don't forget your umbrella, it's raining."

"Right." I grabbed my Black umbrella out of the stand and ran out of the apartment. "Taxi!" I yelled, trying to hail a cab. The cab stopped in front of me and I got in. I told the cab driver the address and we drove off. _This is going to be great._ I thought.

* * *

(Ava's POV)

I dialed Ted's phone number and called him, putting the phone on speaker so Barney could hear. "Hey Ava." Ted said in a cheery tone.

"You're in a cheery mood." I said, taken aback by his tone.

"Why wouldn't I be? I remembered the Cardinal Rule and decided to not get with Victoria right before we..." Ted trailed off and didn't finish his sentence. Apparently, he didn't want me knowing about how he almost kissed Victoria.

"I know about you almost kissing Victoria." I said suddenly, surprising Ted, Barney and myself.

"How-how would you know that?" Ted asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Um..." _Great, you made Ted suspicious. I could lie my way out of this, but then again, how would I get him to Bean Scene? _I sighed mentally and thought, _I guess I'm going to have to tell him the truth._

"I'm in New York and Victoria told me." I answered truthfully. Barney looked at me and we began a silent conversation. _"What are you doing?" Barney asked me with a wide-eyed look._

_"I'm telling him the truth. How else do you suppose I get him to meet Victoria?"_

I turned away from Barney and said into the phone receiver, "You still there Ted?"

"Yeah..." Answered Moseby, "why'd Victoria come to you?"

"Victoria said she needed some help. Ted, when she called me, she seemed so broken and devastated. She really wants you and she needs you. She said she'd be willing to meet with you again, so you two can really talk about it. Do you want to do it?" I heard Ted's breathing pick up immediately as he tried to decide. I waited for minutes, until Ted uttered one word, "Yes."

* * *

(Ted's POV)

I'm really going to meet Victoria again. I said we were done, but I never really thought about the prospect of myself ever going to meet her after that. I know that she wants to get back together with me and I know that I should never go back, but I can really do that? I was surrounded by my thoughts of Victoria and the rule bouncing back and forth in my mind. The two contradicting ideas were forcing me to the brink of insanity. _I want to go back to Victoria. She wants me and she needs me. She was devastated when I left._

_'No Ted!' _My subconscious self said, _'Victoria cheated on you. She's your ex. You know the rule!'_

_I know, _I thought, _but I love her._

_'Don't be so delusional!' _My subconscious snapped at me, _'This is the Cardinal Rule you're messing with. You can't go back to someone once they cheat on you Ted. __The rule is the thing that stops you from having revertigo. You can't go back to Victoria because you'll only get hurt in the end. She'll cheat on you again and you'll be broken and bloodied inside.'  
_

_What's to say I'm not like that already?_

_'I'm serious Ted!'_

I stopped in front of Bean Scene and continued wrestling with myself, as I saw Victoria. I waved at the girl, who was still wearing her outfit from this morning. I felt myself being brought back to that magical night, when my subconscious thought, '_Don't forget the rule, Moseby.'_

I was brought back to Bean Scene and Victoria, wearing her beautiful Brown dress that complimented her Brown hair and Brown shoes with little snowflakes. Go ahead, call me a woman. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out. _Come on Moseby, just say something. _"Hey Victoria," I forced out, despite my lack of breath. "I see you're still wearing your outfit from this morning." Victoria nodded and said, "Put this on." The Brunette put a suit in front of me and I looked at her, trying to ask her a question. "Nope." Victoria said, "I'm not saying anything. Just put on that suit and this blindfold." She thrust the two items at me and I grabbed them, heading to the bathroom to get changed. _This is going to be interesting. _I thought to myself, shaking my head amused. I soon came out of Bean Scene and put the blindfold on. "Lead the way." I said. Victoria took my hand and I'm pretty sure my cheeks began burning a bright shade of red. The two of us began walking, while I was feeling some flutters in my chest.


	4. No Hope Left

(Victoria's POV)

I led Ted to away from Bean Scene to a place I'm sure he'll remember. We walked inside and I flipped on the light switch right next to me. "Alright, you can remove your blindfold." I said. The architect undid his blindfold and his lit up once he saw where we were. I looked forward at the room where we first met, beaming. Ted turned to me, touched by where I brought him. "You did all of this?" He asked, "Why?"

"We're not yet Moseby. Take your seat and I'll take mine."

"Okay..." Ted said slowly, moving towards the Yellow "X" marked for him. He sat down and looked at me. I looked back at him and smiled shyly, my eyes beckoning him to come over. I began to get immersed in it and everything returned to that night. "You know," I said to the man in front of me, "I don't normally hook-up at weddings."

"It's all just an illusion," Said the man.

"Exactly, it's just wedding goggles. I have a plan."

"Interested..."

"And it doesn't involve sex."

"A little less interested, but go on." I chuckled and then said, "Why don't we just... dance. And have a great time. And when it's over, never see each other again.

The man thought about it and said, "Unless-"

"No. No unless. No e-mails, no phone numbers, not even names. Tonight, we'll make a memory that will _never_ be tarnished. Then, when we're old and gray, we'll look back on this moment... and it'll be perfect."

"Wow... Okay I'm in."

I enthusiastically said, "Okay!"

"I guess, uh, what, we'll need fake names?"

"Um... you can call me Buttercup."

"Pleased to meet you Buttercup. I'm... Lando Clarissian.. Wow, this is kind of exciting; our names will forever be shrouded in-."

"Victoria! Victoria! Victoria! Look, I got a bridesmaid! Victoria! Look, look, Victoria! The second-hottest bridesmaid! Victoria, look! See-ya, Victoria." Barney walked away with his bridesmaid and Ted looks amused.

"So I'm Ted." I chuckled again and said, "Victoria."

I extended my hand and he shook it. "But no last names."

"No last names." Ted said, "So what should we do?"

"Uh... I have an idea, but we need a distraction."

"I got it." Ted walked over to the table holding the wine and tapped the side of the bottle, drawing the attention of the people I gathered. "I'd like to make a toast to Stuart and Claudia." Everyone held their glass up in a toast, while I grabbed the bouquet. Ted and I ran and stopped in a hallway. "What next?" Ted asked me.

"Uh... hold this." I took one of my heels off and handed it to him. "And this." I took the other heel off and handed to him. I began to cartwheel down the hallway and soon returned to Ted and put my heels back on.

"Then we did what?" Ted looked at the piano and said, "I remember now." The two of us walked over to a piano and the two of us sat on the bench. Ted began playing the same note from before and I looked at him. He looked back and I saw the passion in his eyes. I knew that I'd gotten Ted to go back there and here was the moment where we nearly kissed; our drumroll. The two of us leaned in for the kiss. _Victoria, kiss him. He's back to loving you again, just kiss him to seal the deal. Don't drumroll it. Ted is going to let you kiss him. Just do it already!_

"No." I said quietly. Ted stopped and asked, "What?"

The two of us pulled away and I said, "We can't kiss. You might use too much tongue. The lead up to the kiss is as good as the kiss itself. If we kissed, that would just break the spell."

"Oh..." Ted said dismay in his voice and disappointment in his eyes. _No! _My subconscious self said, _You messed it all up Victoria. That was the moment._

I shrugged the thought off and said, "Come on, we're not done yet." I grabbed Ted's hand and led him back into the ballroom, where the wedding was held. "Remember what we did next?"

"How could I forget?" Said Ted, "This was where the night ended." Ted walked over to the stereo and began the song that ended our night. He came back over to me and extended a hand. I took it and we began slow dancing. "We're getting to that point Victoria." Ted warned, knowing what happened next.

"I know Ted. But we're still in character, go."

"You know what you didn't think out?" Ted said to me.

"What?"

"How it ends. I'll have all these great memories, but one suckish one: watching you go."

"Close your eyes and count to three." I said to Ted. We stopped and Ted said, "Okay." He closed his eyes and began counting, "1..."

I turned around and began walking away. "2..." I looked back at the man I was leaving behind. '_You know you can't fully recreate that night Victoria. Change it!' _My subconscious self said to me. _Ted. _I thought.

"3." Ted opened his eyes and I greeted him with my lips. We began kissing so passionately and every moment from our relationship flooded through my mind. Ted was what I wanted. He made me feel special. I could be myself around him and do anything. I needed him and I don't what I'd do if he said "no". We released and Ted held me in his hands. "I thought we were never supposed to see each other again." He said.

"Some things don't need to be recreated." I said to him, "What now? Past Ted and Victoria's night is done, but what about our night? Can we unpause the clock now?"

Ted took a while answering, but only said one word, "No." My heart shattered into a million more pieces than I thought possible and any hope I held on to was gone; thrown into the abyss that held my future with Ted.

"I really loved this night Victoria." He began. I began to tear up again and said hurt, "Don't bother!" I ran off crying, leaving Ted standing alone. My future with Ted was gone and I had no hope left.


	5. Unofficial Intervention

(Ava's POV)

I looked in the hallway and saw Victoria coming towards us, all alone. Her head was hanging down and I knew something wasn't right. I then felt myself being inside the house and I turned to see Barney. "Guys," I said to the gang minus Victoria and Ted, "We can't go through with this. Something's-." The door suddenly opened and everyone except me yelled out, "Welcome back!" They instantly grew silent once they saw only Victoria.

"Where's Ted?" Lily asked, "I thought everything between you two was fixed."

"Well, it's not." I said, standing next to Victoria. "Victoria tried to get Ted the first time by wearing the outfit from Stuart and Claudia's wedding. Ted and Victoria almost kissed, but Ted broke it. I convinced Ted to meet Victoria again and Victoria recreated their romantic night." I turned to Barney and said, "I'm assuming they kissed at the piano and Ted walked off?"

"They nearly recreated the entire night. Ted counted to three and Victoria kissed him. Ted then rejected her again and I rushed back here to tell you guys. But you didn't want to hear it!" Barney said. Everyone put their heads down and I said, "It's alright. We just need to come up with another plan to get those two together."

"No." Victoria said, "It's over for good. There's no future with Ted and there's no hope for love either."

"What?" Everyone yelled, making it sound less like a question.

"You heard me. I've given up on love."

Robin stepped to Victoria while saying, "You can't give up on love. What one person doesn't give, another will. You can't stop looking for your knight in shining armor."

"Ted is my knight!" Victoria yelled, causing Robin to stop. "But since I can't get him, it's all over. I won't be able to love anyone else because Ted is the person that matters most to me. My hope is in the abyss that holds my future with Ted and it's dead. My hope drowned guys. I won't be able to love another person." Victoria then began trying to cry and I felt her pain. I knew it was hard for her to cry anymore tears, since she cried herself dry.

"Guys, we need to leave her alone." I said.

"What!?" Everyone except Victoria and I asked.

"You heard me, we need to leave her alone. If Victoria is convinced there's no more hope, we need to leave her be." I turned to Victoria and said, "You can go now."

Victoria walked away from us and went into her room. I then turned to the rest of the group, who gave me a disproving glare. "You know I wasn't serious right? Marshall, Lily and Robin take Victoria down to McLaren's and try to get her out of love limbo. Meanwhile, Barney and I will talk to Ted and try to convince him to get back together with Victoria."

"Wait," Marshall said, "what if it doesn't work?"

"It has to. If it doesn't, then we'll lose Victoria forever. Now, move out!" Barney and I grabbed our umbrellas and left the apartment to search for Ted.

* * *

(Lily's POV)

We dragged Victoria down to the bar and we began pulling her towards our regular booth. She stopped and turned around to face us. "Bring me back up to my room!" Victoria demanded.

"Not gonna happen sweetie." I said.

"And why not?" Victoria asked.

"You can't simply give up on love."

"I can do whatever I want."

"You really think that?" I asked, to which Victoria nodded.

"Why don't you just get back out there? Why do you believe that there's no hope for love?"

"If I don't have Ted, then what's the point in believing that there's love out there?"

I put a hand on Victoria's shoulder and responded, "There's someone out there for everybody."

"Figures you'd say that since you and Marshall have been together since you first met." Victoria grumbled.

"No, we weren't. Remember the third week Lily and I started dating?" Marshall spoke up, asking our friend.

"Yeah, you two did go on a break. But what does that have to do with this?"

"I came crying to you and you said, 'Don't cry Lily. There's a person out there for everybody. You can't lose hope.'" I said to Victoria, who began blushing out of embarrassment.

"Well on that note..." Robin said before tapping a guy standing at the bar, "Hi, haaaaave you met Victoria?"

"I'm Ron." The guy said, sticking his hand out to Victoria.

"Victoria," Victoria said, accepting his handshake. "But I guess you already knew that."

"Why don't we go back to my place for dinner?" Ron suggested.

"Sure." Ron walked out the bar with Victoria in tow. She quickly turned back to us and mouthed, _"He's really cute."_

The three of us nodded and Robin said, "And that's how it's done." We then went to our booth and sat down, beginning to talk.

* * *

(Barney's POV)

We stopped and looked on the street corner for old Teddy Westside. Not seeing him, I turned to Ava and asked, "Where could he possibly be? We practically checked all of Manhattan."

Ava's eyes lit up and she said, "No we didn't. I just remembered that Ted said he put money on his apartment two years in advance."

"Two years?! For all that he could've stayed with me when he came back."

Ava shrugged and said, "Saving money really helps. Let's go!" Ava and I took off towards Ted's apartment.

* * *

(Victoria's POV)

I got to Ron's place and he closed the door before flicking on the switch next to him. His living room was bathed in a yellow glow and I looked around the room in awe. Amused, he said, "You like my apartment?"

"Yeah." I said, looking at him. "Where do I put my coat?"

"I'll just put that in the closet. You can walk around the apartment, I'll come get you in a minute." Said Ron, taking off my coat. He then walked into a hallway and I looked around the cozy living room. I then sat down on the couch, when I heard, "Victoria."

That sounded like Ted. "Victoria," Said the voice again. I looked to my right and Ted was there, looking broken. "Victoria, I'm sorry for what I did. Really, I am."

I turned away from him and said, "It's too late for that."

"No," My ex-boyfriend said, "It's not."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking back at him.

"You said it yourself, 'we're not done here. You may think we are, but we're not.'" Ted looked at me longingly and took my hands in his, "Turns out you were right, we're not done. I was too busy focusing on the fact that you cheated and if I was right to agree to meeting you twice, that I didn't realize what I did. I threw both of us into the abyss and I let go of the most amazing girl I ever knew." The two of us leaned in for a kiss, with my heart racing. My mind and subconscious were both saying, _'Do it Victoria! Don't wait!' _"Victoria Crown, I love you." Ted said, before I fell on a couch cushion.

I sat up and looked around Ron's apartment. _What am I doing? _I asked myself, _I'm in some guy's apartment. Do I just go for the first guy I see after my break-up. I _need _Ted, I really do._ I thought, beginning to burst into tears. I was all alone, maybe I was the one that needed an intervention. People, whip out the intervention banner.


	6. Unpause?

**Sorry I took so long to update. Here's the FINAL CHAPTER of Cardinal Rule. Sequel coming soon.**

* * *

(Ted's POV)

I sat in my apartment, typing away on the keys of my laptop. Thank goodness I decided to pay for the apartment two years in advance. I leaned on the back of my computer chair, as memories of Victoria began to mindlessly roam around in my head. _'Moseby, don't you do it to yourself.'_ Said my subconscious self, _'Don't think about her.'_

_Why not?_

_'Shall I remind you of the Cardinal Rule again? She's your ex, you're not allowed to think about her.'_

_I should be allowed to do whatever I want._

_'But every man needs something to keep him in check and the Cardinal Rule is that something.'_ My subconscious self argued. I groaned mentally as the argument between "the two Moseby's" (as I called my subconscious and I) began again. About a few minutes into our heated debate and fiery exchange of words that would make the president back down, my front door opened and Barney and Ava entered. "Guys," I said, standing up from my chair, smiling. My subconscious finally shut up. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Ava said, using her 'intervention' voice. My smile faded, as I knew what our conversation was going to be about. _Crap! _the two Moseby's said together, sounding like one blended voice.

* * *

(Lily's POV)

Robin, Marshall and I were all laughing, when Victoria came up to the booth. "What are you doing here Victoria?" Robin asked, "I thought you'd be riding the 'R' train downtown with Ron." The three of us burst out in laughter, while Victoria's expression stayed the same: sad. "I had to go." Answered Crown, "Ted came to mind again and I-."

"Dammit Victoria!" Robin said, shooting up from the booth and to our friend's side in one effortless motion. "You need to figure this out right now! The way I see it, you only have two options: forget about Ted and MOVE ON or don't forget him and try to win him back. You need to stop going back and forth and just decide already!"

"Robin!" I said, signalling for her to stop.

"No Lily, don't pre-k this up. Victoria needs to hear this." Robin then switched to her soothing maternal voice (which I didn't even know she had, considering she never wanted kids and can't have them anyway) and said, "I'm not trying to be mean. You just need to stop torturing yourself and decide. We're your friends and we're here to help you, but we can only help so much. Now, what's your answer: forget Ted Moseby or don't?" Victoria then began thinking, the gears in her head spinning.

* * *

(Ted's POV)

Ava shot up off the couch and said infuriated, "I can't believe you! After all that you two have been through; after all that she's done for you, you just reject her! How cruel can you be!" Ava stormed off towards the patio, leaving Barney and I in my living room. Barney stood up as well and began chasing after Ava. He stopped and turned back to me. He then said, "Ted, stop trying to be the victim. Victoria is slipping into Love Limbo and she needs someone to take her out. She's the victim and the only person that can help her is the same person that hurt her. You really want to do something: be her knight in shining armor; we know you are in her eyes." Barney chased after his girlfriend, leaving me to contemplate the destiny of Victoria and me. _Victoria..._ I thought. I opened the patio door and saw Ava sitting in one of the lawn chairs, looking out at the city.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"You know, Victoria and I used to stare out at the city from here on starry nights." I said, coming closer towards the couple in front of me.

"Just answer the question Ted."

"Where's Victoria?" I asked, to which the two turned to me and smiled widely.

* * *

(Lily's POV)

"I'm done with Ted Moseby! FOR GOOD!" Yelled out Victoria, on top of the bar. I tried to contain my laughter, as Drunk Victoria continued performing for the crowd. I so loved Drunk Victoria because she only came out once in a blue moon. Drunk Victoria is like the unthinking part of Victoria and every moment with her is sacred, I just wish I had a camera so I don't forget. Dammit Marshall, how could you make me forget! "Fuck it!" Said Drunk Victoria, "I"m young, I'm single, I'm drunk. I'm gonna do something crazy!" Victoria then pulled the straps of her dress to her arms and her dress slid off her body. Lots of whistles came form the guys of the crowd and all the women smacked them on the arm (except for me and Marshall. Both of us have seen Victoria naked). Best bet, this is the only action those guys are gonna see for a while. Of course, I could be wrong; porn could have those guys up at two in the morning jerking off. I looked at Victoria's naked body, dancing up there on the bar and I licked my lips. MY desires for a lesbian experience rose up like a tidal wave and I tried desperately to push them back down. _I can't! I'm with Marshall._

_'Come on Aldrin!' _My subconscious self said, _'You've always wanted a lesbian experience and what better chance to get one then with Drunk Victoria? You know that Drunk Victoria is rare and I doubt Marshall will be mad.' _

"And I'm about to do something even crazier." I said, getting up from the table and hopping up on top of the bar. Giving in to my desires, I turned my back away from the crowd, grabbed Drunk Victoria by the waist, her oh so slender waist, and kissed Drunk Victoria on the lips, earning a few whistles from the guys of the crowd and most of the girls. I released and smirked, glad no one could see my expression.

"Bring out the stripper pole!" One guy from the crowd yelled out.

"Yeah, bring out the pole!" Drunk Victoria echoed.

"Stripper pole! Stripper pole! Stripper pole!" Chanted the crowd. "Okay, that's enough." I said, slipping Victoria's dress back on her body and moving the two of us back over to the booth.

"That was some performance Lily," Robin said, "kissing Drunk Victoria like that."

"Yeah, Lil." Marshall said, "How about we have some fun? You know, you, me and Drunk Victoria?"

"That's gonna have to wait." Robin said, gesturing to Ted, who stood in front of the booth. I looked at Victoria and tried to say telepathically (we know each other that well), _"Ted's here. Victoria, shut Drunk Victoria off for the night."_

As if I actually did something, Victoria jolted back to reality and stood up, facing Ted. "Ted, what are you doing here?" Asked Victoria.

"I came here to apologize. I'm sorry for what I did. Can you forgive me?" Ted said. I looked into Victoria's eyes, which began clouding up. _Uh-oh, gotta stop her from going back into limbo. I know, I'll drive Ted away._ I stood from the booth and said, "Ted, Victoria's been through a lot tonight. Maybe you should just talk to her in the morning." I tried to lead Ted away, but he wouldn't move. "Victoria, do you forgive me?" Ted pressed.

I looked into Victoria's eyes, which were clouded. She was back in limbo, dammit Ted! Victoria walked away from the booth and left McLaren's. I looked at Ted, whose face told the story: he's heartbroken. No, I won't sympathize for him. He broke Victoria's heart twice, let him see how it feels... then again, this was his only time opening up to her since the break-up. '_No!' _My subconscious self said, _'Don't you dare sympathize for him.'_

"I can't believe she left like that. I was expecting 'yes' or at least an answer," Ted said, sitting down in the seat Victoria left moments ago. "A 'no' would've been fine too. She just shrugged me off." Ted said, the last part showing the pain he felt. He was really pulling at my heartstrings here. I turned to Robin and Marshall, I needed a silent conversation to know what to do. _"What do you think guys, do we tell him about Victoria's trip to Limbo?" _I asked.

_"No way Lil!" _Robin said, shutting my idea down. _"Let him suffer for breaking Vicky's heart."_

_"That what I thought too, but I just can't stand here and let him think the worst. I'm telling him." _I turned to Ted and said, "Ted-."

Robin interrupted me by saying, "Victoria's in love limbo."

"I know that." Ted said, "Barney already told me. I thought I could get her out of it."

"Do you really love her?" I asked.

"I love her with all my heart and soul."

"Do you forgive her for cheating on you?"

"I'm trying. Whenever I'm around her, my heart just races and it feels like I can't breathe. I'm honestly trying to just say 'yes', but the stupid Cardinal Rule keeps on getting in the way."

"Ted, you need to decide right now: Victoria or the rule?"

"Victoria! Victoria! Always Victoria! I'm being torn apart. Part of me wants to choose Victoria, but the other part keeps on turning to the rule."

"You can't really love her with all you heart and soul until both parts of you agree Ted." Ted looked down and Robin said, "In other news, did you know that Marshall and Lily are engaged again?"

"Yup!" I said excited, "Marshall got me this ring from when we visited Paris for a semester." I showed Ted my large engagement ring and his face lit up.

"Paris!" Ted said, standing up as if he had an idea. "That's it. I remember Victoria saying that she's always wanted to go to Paris and she's always wanted to get married."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked Ted, skeptical.

"Get Victoria to meet me at this address in half an hour. I'm going to get her out of limbo for good." Ted wrote down the address and jumped out of his seat. He then left McLaren's and the rest of us looked at the address he wrote down. "You heard the man!" I said, "Let's get Victoria!" The three of us rushed upstairs to the apartment and sure enough, there was Victoria barricaded in her room. "Victoria, come on." I said through the door.

"No way!" She refused in between sobs. Apparently, Ted reminded her of what she missed out on. "I'm not coming out." Victoria said, sobs still coming down.

"Victoria, we have to go." Robin said.

"Why? Where are you taking me?"

"We're just taking you somewhere. Now come out here, fix yourself up, and then we'll go." I said.

"No." Victoria said, "Not in a million years." Marshall, Robin and I turned away from the door. I then had an idea that would get Victoria out of her room... hopefully. "Marshall, call Barney and Ava and tell the m to meet us at the location. I think I can get Victoria out of her room." "Victoria," I said through the door.

* * *

(Ted's POV)

I sat in Ranjit's cab, nearing the destination that would save Victoria and myself. _'Ted, the rule will save you.'_ Said my subconscious.

_Shut it! _I snapped, _I'm doing this. You can't stop me from telling Victoria._

_'Fine, but even if you do, what makes you so sure that she'll get out of limbo and want to get back together with you? You rejected her twice.'_

_Well... because..._

_'You don't know if this'll even work Ted. What are you clinging to: hope?'_

_This has to work. _I said to my subconscious, _The rule may be something definite, but it definitely doesn't rule me. You know I've been that romantic that's searching for the mother of my children and that could be Victoria. It's Victoria and I'm pulling her out of limbo._ The cab stopped, as my subconscious slinked back into the hole he came from. "Thanks Ranjit," I said, "Now go pick up Victoria and bring her here." I walked out of the cab, staring at the building in front of me. The cab drove off, I opened my yellow umbrella and walked inside to get ready, just hoping that Victoria would say 'yes'.

* * *

(Victoria's POV)

Ted actually called me to some mystery place... well, he's just going to be there with everyone else, but still. Maybe I could win Ted back, since moving clearly on didn't work. We pulled up to a grand building and I thanked Ranjit for the ride. I got out of the cab with the others and began, "So where should we go from he-?" Everyone else just vanished. I looked around and I was all alone again. "Madame, may you please come with me?" I heard someone say. I turned to see Ted standing in front of me, his arm outstretched, directing for me to take his hand. I took his hand suspiciously, trying to ask him a question. "Nope." Ted said, "I'm not saying anything. Just follow me." Ted led me into the building, my mind going through reasons as to what was happening. We walked into a large ballroom and my face lit up. We were in Paris, the place I've always wanted to go.

I looked at Ted touched and he said, "We're not done yet. There still a few more things left on our agenda." Ted went to the window and opened it. "Look outside." I walked up next to him and saw a horse-drawn carriage outside. The rain stopped, so the horse was just standing there. I looked back at Ted, his suit from the wedding starting to look good on him. "Victoria, I'm sorry for what I did. Really, I am." Ted said.

I turned away from him and said, "It's too late for that."

"No," My ex-boyfriend said, "It's not."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking back at him.

"You said it yourself, 'we're not done here. You may think we are, but we're not.'" Ted looked at me longingly and took my hands in his, "Turns out you were right, we're not done. I was too busy focusing on the fact that you cheated and if I was right to agree to meeting you twice, that I didn't realize what I did. I threw both of us into the abyss and I let go of the most amazing girl I ever knew." The two of us leaned in for a kiss, with my heart racing. My mind and subconscious were both saying, _'Do it Victoria! Don't wait!' _"Victoria Crown, I love you." Ted said. WE kissed and I saw fireworks go off before my eyes. It was like the biggest fourth of July display ever.

"We're done?" I asked, practically melting from our kiss.

"One more thing." Ted knelt down on one knee and took a black case out of his suit pocket. He opened the case and in it shone a diamond ring. "Victoria Allison Crown, will you-?"

I didn't even let him finish. I just kissed him again and he stood, still kissing me. We released and held our foreheads together. "So that's a yes?" Ted asked.

"Well..."

I then heard Lily's voice say, "Ted-."

Robin interrupted me by saying, "Victoria's in love limbo."

"I know that." Ted said over a tape recorder, "Barney already told me. I thought I could get her out of it."

"Do you really love her?" I asked.

"I love her with all my heart and soul."

"Do you forgive her for cheating on you?"

"I'm trying. Whenever I'm around her, my heart just races and it feels like I can't breathe. I'm honestly trying to just say 'yes', but the stupid Cardinal Rule keeps on getting in the way."

"Ted, you need to decide right now: Victoria or the rule?"

"Victoria! Victoria! Always Victoria! I'm being torn apart. Part of me wants to choose Victoria, but the other part keeps on turning to the rule."

"You can't really love her with all you heart and soul until both parts of you agree Ted." Ted looked down and Robin said, "In other news, did you know that Marshall and Lily are engaged again?"

"Yup!" I said excited, "Marshall got me this ring from when we visited Paris for a semester." I showed Ted my large engagement ring and his face lit up.

"Paris!" Ted said, standing up as if he had an idea. "That's it. I remember Victoria saying that she's always wanted to go to Paris and she's always wanted to get married."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked Ted, skeptical.

"Get Victoria to meet me at this address in half an hour. I'm going to get her out of limbo for good." The tape then stopped running and I looked to him, too touched for words. I felt as if I was about to cry and Ted said suddenly, "I didn't plan that."

"But we did." Ava said before all of my friends came out of the shadows. "What are you doing here?" Ted asked, surprised.

Ava shrugged, "Just thought you'd need some help trying to win Victoria back and it looked like it's working too." Ava pointed to me and Ted asked, "Victoria, is that a yes?"

"You don't even have to ask." I said, "Of course I'll marry you."

"Yes!" Ted said, sweeping me up into his arms and kissing my cheek several times. "Now, I think we have a carriage ride to get to." I said with a smile.

"Right." Ted put me down, placed the ring on my finger and we went down to the horse and rider. We rode around Central Park, my hand in my fiance's. I felt pure bliss and let out one long, glad sigh. I finally felt like I could breathe again. Abyss, say goodbye. After a while, Ted and I headed back up to my apartment and I opened the door. I flicked the light switch on and all of our friends were there. "Congratulations!" They yelled out.

"Thank you, thank you." I said, "Now let's head down to the bar and celebrate." Everyone left the apartment and I was the last one out. Iturned off the light, looked back at the apartment, smiled and closed the door to meet my friends.


End file.
